conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
United Ethiopian State
The United Ethiopian State '(Ethiopian: ተዋሐደኢትዮጵያዊግዛት; Tawahada Aityop'yawi Gzat) is a State comprising of the territories of the former countries of Ethiopia, Eritrea and Djibouti. It was formed in 1984 after the people began to riot after a year long Famine, in the midst of the chaos Abebe Dego seized power and began to construct a society based upon Racism and Fear. It gained funding over time from arming the Sudanese and Somali Rebels however since Abebe's death this has stopped. In recent times the UES had shown desires to join a major world organization such as the OIS, PAFF or Non-Aligned Movment, however it still remains an outsider. Another development was the Famine in the Horn of Africa which as greatly affected the economy of the country which was mainly based upon Agriculture. History 'History before the UES History of Ethiopia Pre-UES period '1984 Famine and Revolution' Ethiopia in 1984 was in the grip of an extreme famine. It was caused by a mix of the Derg Regimes poor Healthcare spending (only 4% of the Budget went into the Healthcare system), extremely low rainfall and poor agricultural management. This caused the rest of the world to look in awe as the regime seemed to do nothing, meanwhile in the affected provinces riots broke out and people began to try and overthrow the government. Abebe Dego was a poor farmer from Gojjam province and participated thouroughly in the riots and became a leader for them in his home region. His charisma helped him gain the status of the Leader of the Revolution, all in a few months since the start of the riots. Abebe, according to the propaganda began to plot the coup over a few months when, single handedly he conquered the government, this isn't believed by many foreigners however how he acctually gained power is unclear. 'Post-Revolution (1984-1986)' The worlds governments approved of Abebes government at first as it seemed to want the best for the country and was truely involved. Djibouti was in the grip of the Famine aswell and began to think of joining the UES. It volenterily joined in the following months after the revolution, this didn't gain a warm welcome from the Djiboutians however they weren't given much choice. Evidence began to leak out from the country that the government was becoming more and more hostile to non-Amharic peoples such as the Ogeden Somalis, Eritreans and other minorities, creating seperate Schools, Toilets and other facilities much like 1950's USA and Apartheid South Africa. The official condemnation of the country came in 1986 when the UN sanctioned the country by freezing all Ethiopian assets, conducting an arms Enbargo and several other sanctions. This sanction wasn't enforced very sternly and Iran and South Africa donated tonnes of Aid, Arms and Money (plus to a smaller scale vice versa). 'The Black Hole Regime (1986-1990)' This period is known as a very dark part of Ethiopian History. It began when the regime closed the borders to all foreigners (excluding aid workers), banished Ambassidors (excluding trading nations) and began an extensive campaign of resetlement of non-Amharic people to the Eastern half of the country due to its arid land and small population. This resettlement sparked a massive exodus from Ethiopia into neighbouing Somalia and Kenya, they followed a route known as the Trail of Pain. The Regime however for the Amharic peoples was considered a very good thing, with cheap labour from the remaining non-Amharic peoples the Infastructure expanded, food was widley available and healthcare was good, the people were also requireded to join the army for 3 years after school, this promoted disipline in the society. People who don't conform with the regime were sent away to the farms and work camps. Although many have claimed, since the opening of the country after Abebe's death no evidence of mass genocide has been found but it still is considered to have occured by the common public. These claims of Genocide from some few refugees has caused some to propose invading Ethiopia. If they were to invade the Amharic people would widely protest and this would cause a large unstable situation in the region. 'Abebe's Death and Modern Times (1990-present)' Abebe's ailing health was obvious when he appeared numerously in public. He was seen in a wheelchair and commonly counghing, people who lived in the camps didn't have access to TV's and Radios but this wasn't known by the outer world and anticipation by Free Ethiopia activists that a revolution would come after his death became popular in other countries. The Revolution never came and when Abebe Dego died a public funeral was held and as he wanted, after the funeral he was cremated off the top of Rash Dashen, the tallest mountain in the UES. After His death he handed the baton to his son Mamo Dego. Mamo was born to Abebe's 2nd wife and was one of this 4 children. Mamo was quick to establish himself on the world stage by adressing the UN announcing that a new era had arrived. The Ambasidors to the most of the worlds countries were returned to the country and negotiations were conducted with Kenya and Somalia with the handeling of the refugees. Many of the Refugees were granted permission to move back to the country but just to prove it was still racist, they're used as cheap labour on the farms of the country and their human rights aren't respected with them being almost slaves. The country was still neutral in the world however they began to recive more Aid and the arms embargo was lifted. The country in 1997 became host to a large scale terrorist attack when the extreme right wing Degoists bombed the embassies of several western countries and south africa (due to the fact it wasn't an apartheid country anymore). In the 2000's it has participated more and more in the outside world but still is institutionally racist and considers itself an Amharic Country (it officially denies that they exist, but this is just for show). In WW3 it didn't participate due to its policy of neutrality and the popular support for neutrality. Government The Government of the UES is officially a Degoist country but the word Dictatorship has been added onto the end of that as it seems to suit it more. It is generally run by the Mari who controls all of the departments of society directly, he does have advisors however he can choose not to listen to them. There 9 Advisors who each head a Province. There are 9 Provinces, they are: *Addis Ababa *Eritrea *Djibouti *Socotra *Gambela *Afar *Msraq *Oromia *Amhara There Regions are governed by the Advisors however they can be over ruled by the Mari if he wishes. The Capital of Ethiopia is Axum which is directly governed by the Mari. It was chosen by Abebe Dego who used it due to its prominance and history with the Axumite Empire, It has recently expanded rapidly and is used as a example for all of Africa. Military The Military in UES is very large and funded millions each year, it is run directly by the Mari who controls it with the help of a team of Military Advisors and generals. Unlike the Advisors in the Government the Generals can legally disobey orders in the heat of battle if they think it's an extremely bad decision. The Police is very simmilar to the Military but is considered as seperate entity (the police do have Tanks, Guns etc). All members of the public are required to do 3 years of military service after finnishing education, this helps keep disapline. 'Armed Forces' The armed forces of the UES are very outdated and they're still using Soviet Era Tanks from the beginning of the regime. Due to the lack of trading partners and the need to sell arms to fund the country, weapons are on the low and there are even rumors that the Mari may consider banning weapons and completely removing the army from UES. The Armed forces are also provided weapons from entities such as Al-Quaeda and the Taliban due to their need for money, this is however kept to a minimum as to not upset the major powers. 'Airforce and Navy' The Airforce in the UES is basically non existant. There are around 150 Planes in its force and they were generally from the Derg Era. It is however planned to be regenerated with Helicopters and Jets which will be bought from Swiss Arms AG. The Navy is generally just a border force for the sea however it did come into use when the Ethiopians came into conflict with the Yemeni's over the Islands in the Red Sea. They have around 1000 Boats which generally rely upon mob tactics. Economy The Economy of UES is based heavily on Agriculture. It is known as the Watertower of Africa due to its abundance of rivers, these are heavily irrigated and produce much arable farmland providing food for the whole region, however it is still in need of Aid as they have a large famine in the East of the Country. The Majority of people work in the Agricultural sector and are required to attend Farm Collage due to the need for successful farming in Ethiopia. The second highest producer of revenue in UES is from Arms trading with Somalia, Kenya and Sudan, this however has crippled the army who basically would have no control (appart from in Axum and Addis Ababa where they're instructed to defend to the end in a revolution situation). The arms trade has seized up in recent times to please the rest of the world but under the radar a drugs and human trafficing trade are developing, this is a worry to the UES government who are currently seeking help from a foreign power. The Current state of the Economy is supprisingly good since they have cheap labour from the Non-Amharic workers provide heavily needed work force for the Amharic elite, this creates a very good money maker for the country but sadly it is very isolated and has few trade partners so the revinue needed to expand the military, pay of debt etc isn't coming into the country. Culture 'Religion' Ethiopia is a very christian country, however there are a minority of Jews, Muslims and other religions. The official church of the Country is the Ethiopian Orthodox Tewahedo Church, and since the Mari's came to power it has become even more important. The Church is a major part of society in modern times and it is compulsary to be a Christian as it is seen as part of being a true Ethiopian. It is not heavily Enforced so most people consider themselfes not Religious. 'Language' There are many Minority languages in UES but the government is subsequently trying to wipe them out. Due to the governments hatrid of the non-Amharic peoples, people who don't speak Amharic are taught it then forced to use it in public life, it may however not be a common language at home. 'Media' There are 3 channels that operate on TV in Ethiopia and are all run by the State. They are: *TM1 (ትመ፩) *TM2 (ትመ፪) *TM News (ትመዜና) They consist of mainly entertainment shows, sport and proppaganda (TM News is only just 24 news). There is also just one newspaper in UES which is called the Mari's News (መሪዜና), however it is totally controled by the UES Government and therefore not totally free. Category:UES Category:Country Category:Nations Category:Worlds Category:Regions Category:Countries Category:Countries on Earth